Rehab It Changes People
by Dr.Partypants
Summary: Adrianna/Navid coupling...cause they definitely deserve some fanfics Naomi/Adrianna friendship. So this is just gonna be my spin on their relationship and whatnot and it's probably gonna contain some actual episode stuff. You gotta give them a chance: :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All!!! So obviously I'm totally loving Adrianna and Navid (don't worry I still LOVE me some SANNIE super FIERCELY) and I was super sad that there is only one other fanfiction out there for them...Thank You FoFooh, it was sad but awesome...So I thought rather than whining about it I should contribute:) So I guess this is kind of going to be my spin on the whole Adrianna/Navid coupling. It'll contain bits from the actually episodes too. Alright enough with the rambling...Adrianna kicks ass...Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah rated T...for now:)**

It was prison. Okay it was prison _minus _the grungy cramped cells and the questionable food but whatever it was close enough. No cell phone. No unauthorized visitors. No friends. No life. No drugs. Really if you didn't want to kill yourself before you got there you kinda did once you arrived.

The "Warden" or Dr. Cohen as she liked to be called, honestly there wasn't much of a difference, did her nightly rounds at eight o'clock sharp. As if that wasn't bad enough there was group therapy, one meeting in the morning and one meeting in the afternoon. Complete strangers forced to talk about their intimate problems with one another. Drugs, sex, suicide, and eating disorders, nope nothing was taboo in these sessions. Oh and don't forget the one on one sessions with The Warden herself. Those are one hour doozies filled with long talks about feelings and Dr. Cohen saying "…And why do you think you do that?" The woman really needed a new catch phrase.

The only saving grace was the single room. No crazy room mate. Honestly she didn't know how her Mother had gotten her in pro bono, let alone a room all to herself, but she thanked God every night when the tears started falling that she didn't have to worry about some _crazy _listening to her. It was the nights that were the worst; that are the worst. The thoughts won't stop, memories colliding into one another, some good and some bad but always never ending. They play on a continuous loop…

_Hundreds of pink balloons at her 6__th__ birthday party. The Father that had never really bothered with her and that she had never really loved packing up his suitcase and walking into the night, leaving her Mother in a sobbing heap on the floor. Lord of the Rings, The Princess Diaries, and Navid. Laughing with Naomi out in the school yard in 7__th__ grade, watching Ethan play lacrosse. Getting her first acting job and her Mother's solemn face as she said "Please don't let me down sweetheart I'm really counting on you." Smoking pot out in the alley way to take the edge off. Horrendous auditions, filled with hundreds of tiny, talented, beautiful girls. The dark street corner, he'd offered coke and the answer was yes. The foreclosure notice her Mother had tried to hide in a stack of bills. Naomi finding the drugs, taking the wrap, being deserted and left to fend for herself. It was too much, too many lies, too much hurt, too much coke, too much everything._

…until the alarm clock rings and it's time to start the whole dreadful process over again. The doctors called it healing but Adrianna wasn't sure if it was suppose to hurt this much.

******************************************************************************************************************

He'd asked and they'd done it, no questions asked. They were there for him unconditionally; it was something he would never forget. He remembered the conversation vividly. She has a drug addiction…she could have died, almost did die…rehab Dad, she really needs to go to rehab…they can't afford it, it's just the two of them…she's my _friend_.

That part was a lie, a friend. Adrianna Duncan meant a hell of a lot more to him than just a friend. He was in love with her, had been in love with her for years. It was the one constant in his life…well other than his family. He'd tried to stop it, stop the feelings he felt for her but it was useless.

He'd watched what Hollywood and her parents had done to her, watched the way they changed her from the girl he knew in middle school. He had gone from a best friend to barely an acquaintance after she landed that role on that sitcom. Still the feelings were there. He'd watched what she had done to other people, Annie, Brenda, and Naomi especially, all caught up in Adrianna's storm. Still the feelings were there. He'd watched what she had done to herself, the lying, the stealing, and the drugs. And _still_ the feelings were there.

He should hate her or at the very least be indifferent to her, that's what he kept on telling himself. But it hadn't worked, not once in the million times he had said it to himself. He missed her, missed who she was, who she could be. He knew she could get better, that she would get better; she just needed all little help… a little anonymous help. He may be ready to admit to himself that he's in love with Adrianna but he sure as hell is not ready to tell her…yet. Baby steps. That was definitely his moto when it came to Adrianna. He had a plan, a carefully thought out plan, a plan that involved many, many baby steps.


	2. Chapter 2

"…part of your recovery is making amends…"

_**I can't believe you did this to me…you were the one person I thought I could count on, that I could trust…It was you Adrianna you were it…And you can't even do so little as to pick up your FRICKING phone…Amazing, way to go…This friendship is over, I'm done, I hope you got that…You're dead to me.**_

The sound of Naomi's enraged voice echoed through her head. The words piercing her heart every time she heard them, it was funny how hearing the truth could do that to a person, how it could make them physically hurt. Digging her fingernails into the arms of the chair Adrianna lifted her eyes to meet Dr. Cohen's, not bothering to hide the stubborn tears that were now filling them.

"She'll never forgive me." The tears started to fall freely as the realization struck Adrianna. She had fucked up and in the process she had utterly and completely destroyed the one relationship with the one person in this world that she loved most. How could she fix it? Where did she start? Could it ever be fixed? Probably not… as that thought hit her the air was knocked out of her lungs racking her body in a violent sob.

"Adrianna you need to calm down and breathe…Yes I know everything seems completely irreparable now, broken beyond belief…but you need to trust me, the people you hurt, they love you and with love comes forgiveness and understanding." Dr. Cohen's calm even tone filled the office.

"You don't get it Dr. Cohen. She was there, through it all, through everything. She was the only one that was there and I was the _**worst**_ to her…" Adrianna gulped in a breath trying to keep from sobbing again. "All the times she was there for me, all those times, and I deserted her the one time she needed me. She needed me one fucking time to be there for her and I was too worried about going to jail and scoring some more coke. She could have gone to jail because of me; it would have been my fault."

"Adrianna have you ever thought that it was your guilt of stranding this friend that made you OD that night…the night that you almost lost your life." Insightful questions were Dr. Cohen's specialty.

"Ha… maybe it would have been better for everyone if I had just died that night." Adrianna's mirthless hollow laughter filled the room.

"Adrianna you know that's not true. Your path now will definitely be a daunting one but at least you have a chance to make amends, to repair this friendship that you so clearly cherish. Had you died there would be no second chance. Deep inside you're glad for that second chance as scary as it might be right now…I have an assignment for you tonight, it might actually help you to prepare for that conversation. I would like you to write a letter to…"

"Naomi." It was a low whisper because even saying her name was painful, the single word clutching her heart and squeezing as tight as it could.

"..Naomi telling her how you feel about the situation, how you feel about hurting her, tell her how much her friendship means to you, how you'd like to repair it, and anything else you find relevant…and we can discuss it next session."

Nodding her head Adrianna stood to leave. It seemed like an extremely stupid assignment because she already knew Naomi would never forgive her, so it was pointless really. Hand poised on the door knob Adrianna was ready to bolt, a hot shower was sounding very appealing right now; maybe it would help to ease the intense throbbing that had just begun at the base of her skull. The voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Adrianna, how do we like to end sessions here?" Dr. Cohen asked in that same irritatingly smooth tone.

"It… will… get… easier." The words always stuck in her throat, she had to fight to get them out every session. She wanted so much to believe them but so far in her life they had yet to be true.

"She's been there for a week, so she's allowed visitors. I already called and checked. It would be really weird if I just showed up right? I should definitely bring something, like a care package but not as dorky. What do girls like? Magazines, yes perfect. Ok what else…Doodles? Obviously everyone likes to doodle right? Ok this is Adrianna we're talking about…definitely the I-Pod, definitely."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment his mind was filled with an image of Adrianna. It was months ago at some random party. Dark hair lightly skimming her chin, the midnight blue dress coming to a sharp V between her breasts, silver clutch under her arm and I-Pod in hand. The party had a DJ and the floor and walls were all but vibrating to the sound of the music and there she was tapping her foot to a completely different beat. In his whole life he had never met a person that can block out the entire world the way Adrianna does with music.

Completely lost in the memory Navid was brought back to Earth by the sound of a tiny giggle. The sound was absolutely contagious; honestly what was it about a baby's laughter that had you giggling along with them. Opening his eyes he looked down at his co-conspirator in the Win-Over-Adrianna-Plan. She was decked out in her favourite pink tutu having a good 'ole time with some stuffed animal. Leaning down he scooped up his baby sister in his arms and planted a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"Alright kiddo what'd ya say we put this plan in motion?" Navid laughed when he got his answer…a slobbery baby kiss. "I should have known you'd be all for it as soon as we had to go to the mall… you clearly inherited the Shirazi shopping gene, which is only passed down through the women…now don't think that cute little face is going to sucker me into buying you something…_again_." Excited baby gibberish was his only answer and that was all he needed, they were ready to go.

_Naomi I'd really like to explain…I feel really bad…Naomi what I did to you was…Our friendship means_…Fuck this, throwing the pencil at the wall Adrianna crumpled up the paper that she had been writing on. How could she possible write a letter when there were no words to describe how completely sorry she was. She swiped angrily at a tear that had managed to escape when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Adrianna you have a visitor."

"I do." She said the words to herself in confusion. No one had come to visit her since she had checked in…no one.

Naomi. The thought was automatic and straight from her heart…and apparently wishful thinking. She should have known better, life was never that easy. Following the nurse down the deserted hallway Adrianna stared into the curious concerned brown eyes of…_Navid Shirazi_. He was standing behind the night nurse with a shy look on his face and a large canvas bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Navid what are you doing here?"

The clicking of high heels against the floor filled the silence as the night nurse walked back to her desk.

"Umm I'm actually here to do a story for the Blaze News…tell your side of the story. Inside the walls of Currents…it's uhh, it's a privilege." Nervousness always took on the form of babbling for Navid and now was obviously no exception. Idly tapping random buttons on his phone he looked out the floor to ceiling windows that lined the entire hallway.

"That's one weird way of looking at it." Adrianna's eyes were drawn to the glowing light in Navid's hand. A cell phone. She reached out and grabbed the phone from Navid's hand before the idea had fully formed in her brain. "Give me your phone!"

" Uhh what." The phone had already been plucked from his hand and was being held in Adrianna's very capable hands.

"They don't let us have our own. They let us use a payphone once a day. It's kinda like prison…in 1970." She was talking to keep him occupied while she was texting. It was the twenty-first century nobody wrote letters anymore. This was perfect it had to work, she prayed to God that it would work.

"You—you're not texting any lowlifes are you…cause I-I-I really can't have that…" His nervous babbling was cut off mid sentence

"I'm texting Naomi." It was the truth. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Why did she just tell Navid the truth and why was it so easy?

"So how are you doing in here?" A voice laced with genuine concern.

"I'm not doing your stupid story…so you can just get the hell out of here." It would be way too easy to open up to Navid, way too easy to let him in and she was done hurting people. Finishing the text she snapped the phone shut and shoved it into Navid's hand as she walked back to her room.

"Hey well listen… if you ever want to talk…you know off the record, just give me a call Ok."

Adrianna looked over her shoulder and smiled a hollow smile at Navid. Cute and sweet, he needed to stay as far away from her as he could. She continued walking down the hallway, black dress swishing around her legs, it wasn't until she reached her closed door that she realized Navid hadn't even left a number. "Lucky for him," Adrianna said aloud to herself as she swung open the door to her room.

Flopping down on the bed Adrianna stared out the window. The night was clear and thousands of stars were twinkling around the moon. A reflection in the glass caught her eye, there was something perched on her desk that hadn't been there before. Standing up she walked over to the corner of the desk and tentatively peeked inside.

There were magazines, about 15 different kinds, all of them new. An art pad and colored pencil crayons and markers. The last thing in the bags was a small box with an envelope attached. Setting the note on the table Adrianna opted to open the box first. It was silver with a black screen and white headphones. An I-Pod. What the hell…who the hell…what was going on?

Running a slender finger along the sealed envelope Adrianna flipped it over and opened it. It was a plain white sheet of paper, no lines, with the messy chicken scrawl that only a guy would call writing. Staring down at the paper she read:

_555-3003_

_I'm a good listener._

_I wasn't sure what you listened to so I put a little bit of everything on it, so no laughing at the music choices._

_P.S I mean it call any time.._

_Navid._

Her eyes welled up with tears for the third time that day, it was beginning to become a habit, one she hated intensely. Why couldn't he be like every other man in her life…a complete asshole. That she knew how to deal with, that she could handle. But this sensitive, sweet, reliable, and caring thing…it was totally foreign to her and completely overwhelming. Grabbing the I-Pod and sticking the headphones in Adrianna crawled into bed, pulling the covers high over her head. Settling into the complete darkness Adrianna laid there listening to the silence, running her fingers over the cold, smooth metal of the I-Pod. Pressing the play button Adrianna sighed as a guitar intro filled her ears. Closing her eyes tight she just listened, time disappeared as a single tear fell from her closed eyes. It was the first night that she wasn't assaulted by fleeting memories, it was the first night that she actually slept.

Climbing into his car Navid quickly scrolled through his sent messages knowing that Adrianna could easily be lying to him about texting Naomi. Images of dirty drug dealers and Adrianna's high red rimmed eyes filled his head. He wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't watch her hurt herself again. Clicking on the message his eyes blurred as he began to read…

**SO WILL YOU COME SEE ME?**

**I MISS YOU. I NEED YOU. A.**

She hadn't been lying, it was Naomi she had been texting. The message was short and to the point. The vulnerability in the twelve words telling Navid more than his fifteen minutes with Adrianna had; she was broken, lost, and extremely sorry and she needed her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands shook as she looked down at her phone. She'd read the words a hundred times. Each time it felt like she was being stabbed but her heart wouldn't let her look away. It had been a week and still she couldn't bring herself to face her best friend. Staring down at the text message Naomi allowed the pain and memories to overtake her, tears rolling down her face, as she read the words for the hundred and first time.

**SO WILL YOU COME SEE ME?**

**I MISS YOU. I NEED YOU. A.**

_God she wanted to hate her. Sitting in that chair in that stuffy office, two pairs of eyes on her. Her Father's angry and disappointed and her lawyer's concerned and nervous. God she'd wanted to hate her then, she'd tried; she'd left that horrible message. Angry words whispered in the heat of the moment. She'd been scared, God she had thought she was going to jail. She'd trusted her to do the right thing; she'd trusted her to get help. Anger, hurt, disappointment, and confusion had been battling that night…and anger had won. But she'd never hated her, she'd never stopped loving her, best friends 'till the end._

_Constance Tate-Duncan. Blonde hair, heartless, and stage Mother extraordinaire. She had known her for years, after all Constance was her best friend's Mother, and to know her was definitely __**not**__ to love her. That woman had created a hell and she made Adrianna live in it. She had taken Adrianna's passion for performing and annihilated it. She had taken Adrianna's amazing voice, her love for music, and turned it into something that could make her a quick buck. She couldn't even remember how many times she had answered the door to find a tear streaked face Adrianna standing there stuttering, '__**It's m-m-m-y M-M-Mom Naomi**__.' Adrianna and she had spent most of their pre-pubescent and teen years trying to steer clear of the woman that's why the phone call had been so shocking._

'_Naomi its Adrianna…too much coke…she's OD'd…her heart stopped…' That voice saying those words had made Naomi's heart stop. 'The paramedics…they found her phone in her hand …' Constance's hollow voice echoed in her head, this couldn't be happening. Oh God the message. Please don't let it be the last thing that she heard. 'The doctors have her stabilized…we're at Cedars-Sinai…she's going to…' That was all she had needed to know. Snapping the phone shut she had cut Constance off mid sentence. Throwing on an outfit, the first time in her life not caring whether it matched, she grabbed her keys and headed for Cedars-Sinai. It was 2am._

_Adrianna had been unconscious. She'd sat there holding her hand. Just the two of them. __**I'm sorry A. I love you**__. They were the only words she could speak, whispering them to Adrianna the whole time she was there. The tears never stopped falling as she listened to the beeping of Adrianna's heart monitor and watched the rise and fall of her chest, ensuring that she was still alive. It had been six long hours, her voice was hoarse and her eyes burned, then Adrianna groaned. Panic clawed at her insides, she wasn't ready yet she didn't have the words, she couldn't face Adrianna. Dropping her best friend's hand she rushed out into the hallway stopping dead in front of Constance, who was currently flirting with a doctor; she had to fight back the bile that rose in her throat at the sight. 'Adrianna's waking up…and don't tell her I was here Ms. Duncan…please.'_

Naomi sucked in gulps of air as the violent tremors shook her body to the core. Rolling down her window she let the cool air hit her face. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Honestly how the hell was she even going to begin fixing things between Adrianna and herself, when she had to mentally coach herself through the innate task of breathing. Letting her head fall forward onto the steering wheel she groaned, "When the fuck did life get so complicated?"


End file.
